1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of recognizing a gesture through a camera, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals additionally provide functions such as playing an electronic game, or executing a function of multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signal for providing visual content such as broadcasts, videos, or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
For minimized battery consumption, the mobile terminal converts a display unit into an off state when a predetermined time lapses, or maintains an Always On Display (AOD) state to provide only preset information. In this case, a power button should be clicked in order to wake up the display unit in an off state or an AOD state, and/or an additional operation to release a locked state preset for protection of privacy should be performed. Especially, when a user has a difficulty in using both hands, user's inconvenience is caused.